Gonna Get Better - Camren
by LizAri27
Summary: College is supposed to mean a new life, away from all the past troubles. But unfortunately, that's not always the case. Not when your name is Lauren Jauregui and not when the thing you feared the most becomes reality. - A Camren fanfiction (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

«Fuck, fuck, fuck…» I mumbled to myself, grabbing my The 1975 shirt and a pair of jeans on my way to the bathroom. First day of college and I'm already going to be late, what a great way to start the year! Lucky me, I showered before going to bed last night! I threw my shirt and jeans on before putting my hair in a messy bun and brushing my teeth in record time. I slipped on my Converse and grabbed my leather jacket before making my way out of my new apartment and locking it. I guess I'll just have to skip breakfast today.

As I jogged down the two sets of stairs, I began to think of an excuse to tell my teacher for being late but I didn't find any believable one so I decided to just tell the truth, even if that means making a fool of myself before all my new classmates. I climbed into my car once I reached the parking lot situated just next to the building and started the ignition before reversing and making my way to school.

It was only a five minute drive and I still had a chance to make it on time if there wasn't any traffic. Of course, it would have been too easy that way and I ended up being ten minute late. I looked on my time table for the class I had to go to and took another five minutes to actually find it.

"Here we go" I whispered to myself before knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in" I heard a female voice on the other side of the door.

I entered the room shyly, closing the door behind me once I was in.

"Hello, I'm sorry for being late" I tried to avoid my classmates' intense gazes by looking at my teacher.

"Karla Cabello?" I nodded. "Please take your seat" she smiled at me.

I finally looked at the class in front of me in an attempt to find a seat I could take. At first I didn't see any but then I spotted one in the back row next to some brunette girl with her head hanging low.

I made my way towards her, trying to act as if I didn't notice that every eyes were on me, well, almost every eyes. The only one that weren't looking at me were the one which belong to the mysterious girl in the back.

I sat down but the girl didn't even make a move to acknowledge my presence, I wonder if she even noticed, she seemed so deep in thoughts. The teacher quickly got the class' attention and continued with what she was talking about before I interrupted.

I turned my attention towards her as well, not preoccupying to much about the girl next to me, she didn't seem like she was up for a talk or anything so I let her be.

That was until I heard a sniffle coming from my right. I tried to ignore it at first but a second soon followed and I turned my head to see that the brunette girl was in fact crying. Trying to muffle it of course, but still crying. I didn't know what I was expected to do. I don't even know that girl's name, I didn't even see her face once but I couldn't let her cry without doing anything now that she knows I saw her, it would be rude.

So I decided to gently place my hand on her back, in an attempt to comfort her. She stopped breathing for a few seconds, probably startled by my move but she quickly let out a breath and seemed to calm down a bit. I smiled gently even though she couldn't see my face due to her long dark brown hair shielding hers.

I took off my hand of her back as to not overstep any boundaries and tied to turn my attention back to whatever the teacher was talking about. I couldn't concentrate though and it was a relief when the bell finally rang the end of class. I quickly gathered my things to leave but before I was able to even get up of my chair, I felt soft fingers wrapped around my wrist. I turned around to see the girl who was sitting next to me, still looking down so that I couldn't see her eyes but opening her mouth before closing, as if she wanted to say something but finally refrained from doing so. I waited a few seconds and she finally said, well whispered a simple "Thank you" before finally looking up and locking eyes with me.

They were red and puffy from crying but I could clearly see that her emerald orbs were breath-taking. She looked rather uncomfortable so I give her arm a gentle squeeze while smiling at her to let her know that it was okay. She let go of my wrist and smiled before gathering her own things and leaving the room.

I stood there like an idiot for a few seconds before finally making my way toward the door and exiting the room. My next class was on the opposite end of the building so I hurried up, not wanting to be late for the second time in less than two hours. On my first day.

To my surprise, I was one of the first to arrive, only three other students were there, each of them on a separate table. I looked at them quickly, it was not like I was expecting to see someone I knew but, to my surprise, again, I spotted the same girl I was sitting next to in my first class.

I figured I should as well sit next to her, instead of some random stranger. I mean, she still is basically a stranger to me but you get what I mean. At least, I've seen her before.

Once I reached the table she was sitting at, I stood next to the chair, not quite sure if I could take the seat. She might be waiting for a friend that wasn't in our first class or whatever. As soon as she saw me, she smiled shyly and nodded her head, letting me know that it was okay to sit there. I smiled back and took my seat, looking anywhere but at her.

I felt a light tap on my forearm that was resting on the table and turned my head towards the girl again. She was smiling but her eyes didn't seem to be able to lock with mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't even told you my name" she began before finally looking up at me "I'm Lauren."

"Camila"

She seemed quite surprised. Is my name really that weird?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem that surprise, I love that name" she quickly reassured me "I just thought your name was Karla since that was how Mrs West called you..."

That explains everything.

"Oh" I simply said "Yeah well, my name is Karla Camila Cabello. My parents and my teachers usually call me Karla but I'd rather have my friend calling me Camila."

She had an even bigger smile on her face now and I couldn't deny that she was utterly beautiful.

"So you're telling me that I'm your friend?"

So that's where the smile came from.

"Well, I mean" I tried to come up with a valid excuse but couldn't find of any. What was the point in lying anyway? "We could be if you want to" I smiled.

"Sure" she answered simply, her bright smile never leaving her face. Her eyes were still puffy from her crying but she seemed to be doing a lot better and I smiled at the thought.

I was about to ask more about her but the teacher finally came in and I realized that the classroom was filled with students, animatedly talking to their neighbors or scribbling things on random pages.

I turned my attention to the teacher who was talking about what we were going to do along the year and so did Lauren.

It's amazing how just the fact of knowing her name made me smile, she seemed so shy when she talked that it was adorable. Did I mention she was beautiful? Well she is. She has the most beautiful emerald eyes in all the world and her whole face is just… I don't even know how to describe it. It won't be even close to what it is in real life. You can't understand until you've seen it.

Okay I really need to stop thinking about her and concentrate on the lesson if I want to get something out of this first year in college.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 20 minutes of us listening to the teacher without much disturbance, I decided to throw Lauren a quick glance. You know, just to check she was doing alright. I guess? Anyway.

I don't know if it was because of the timing but the second I looked at her, I saw her staring back. We both looked away quickly. I tried to concentrate on anything but her. I was too embarrassed about having been caught glancing at her.

"I'm sorry" I heard her mumble.

"What?" I asked in total disbelief.

"I'm sorry" she said a little louder. She probably thought I didn't understand what she said.

"No, I mean" I tried to explain "What are you sorry for?"

She seemed to think about it for a few seconds. She probably just said that because it was becoming uncomfortable.

"For staring at you" she whispered "I guess?"

Oh so she was staring at me. Interesting.

"That's okay." I quickly reassured her "I'm sorry too"

"What for?" she laughed slightly.

"Never mind" I laughed along.

"Mrs. Cabello would you mind paying attention?" our teacher interrupted.

"Sorry" I answered before looking at the board, trying to ignore the fact that everybody was looking at me. Way to go unnoticed Camila.

"I'm sorry" Lauren mumbled.

I simply nodded, not wanting to be called out again but still showing her that I heard her and forgave her. Not that she had something to be sorry for but anyway.

When we were finally dismissed, I took my time packing my things. It was lunchtime and I still didn't know what I was going to do. I mean, I had no friends to eat with. The only one and could consider calling my friend was Lauren but she must have people waiting for her.

As I was about to get up from my chair, I felt a hand on my forearm. I quickly turned my head in the direction of its owner, Lauren of course.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Sure" I smiled "Just thinking don't worry"

"What about?" she seemed really interested.

"What I'm gonna do during lunchtime" I answered. I was almost ashamed, she was probably going to think that I was that loser who had no friends. Great.

"You could eat with me" she said with a small smile.

"I-I mean-" I stuttered.

"That's okay if you don't want to" she quickly said, probably thinking that I didn't want to spend time with her.

"No, that's not it!" I tried to explain "Of course I would love to eat with you, I just thought that maybe you had other friends. People you want to spend time with. I just don't want to intrude or anything."

"Don't worry about that" she smiled, looking relieved "They won't mind"

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. If there was one thing I hated, it was to intrude in people's lives. Especially if they didn't want me here in the first place.

"100 percent" she answered "Please"

God, she looked so cute. How could I say no to this face? I mean come on, she was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and she was asking me to eat lunch with her. Even going as far as pleading me. I had no choice here.

"Okay then" I sighed slightly.

Her smile grew even wider and that's when I knew I did the right thing. Seeing her smile was a gift in itself but knowing that I was what caused it was even better.

She began walking towards the door and I followed her, not wanting to lose her track in the crowded hallways. When we reached the cafeteria she finally turned around to check up on me.

"Don't be so nervous" she giggled when she caught me fidgeting with my fingers aimlessly "There's nothing to be afraid of! They're cool, I swear."

I don't really know why but I wanted to believe her. So I did. I sent her a smile and nodded to let her know I was okay. She smiled back before turning around in an attempt to spot the friends that were waiting for her. Once she did, she began to make her way towards them, checking I was still following every two seconds.

"Hi guys" she said when we finally reached a table in the corner. The two girls who were sitting there looked up from their phones to greet Lauren but quickly came to a stop when they spotted me standing beside her.

"Hi" I waved tentatively.

"Guys, this is Camila" Lauren introduced me when she understood I wasn't planning on saying anything else "We shared our two classes this morning"

"Nice to meet you Camila" the first girl said with a smile "I'm Normani"

"And I'm Ally" the smaller girl waved "Are you staying with us?"

This was in no way offensive or anything but suddenly I wasn't so sure anymore. What was I even doing? I looked at Lauren who quickly answered her friend's question.

"She is" she stated, looking at me in reassurance "Is that okay with you two?"

"Sure" they nodded "Take a seat"

"Thanks" I smiled at them before taking the seat across from Ally, leaving the chair on my right for Lauren.

"Aren't you going to grab some food first?" she asked me with a slight laugh.

"Hmm- Yeah, sure" I mumbled, slightly embarrassed "Of course I am"

I got up before following her once more to grab something to eat. I don't really like the food they sell here but since I was too late to think about bringing something to eat, I'll have to go with it.

As soon as we sat back down, I was asked a lot of questions by the three friends. Going from my family to my biggest dreams in life. I didn't mind answering them though, they seemed really interested in what I had to say and, strangely enough, I trusted them not to judge me.

By the end of lunchtime, I'd learnt that Lauren was there to become an artist while Ally and Normani were aiming for a teaching career. When I told them I wanted to be a writer and be published one day, they didn't laugh at me like so many had before them, they smiled and told me I was write for wanting to do what I liked and that they hoped I would be able to become a great writer.

I also learnt that Lauren sang and play the piano. We could make a duet one day, not that I'm that good but I kind of play the guitar and sing a little, maybe that will work out. I would like that.

I also told them about my parents, Alejandro and Sinuhe, and my baby sister Sofi, who will be turning 8 very soon. Thinking about it, I really need to find a good birthday gift for her!

"So tell me Mila" Normani began "Do you have views on any boy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Mani!" Lauren exclaimed from beside me "Sorry, you don't have to answer that" she turned to me and smiled.

I tried to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks "Hmm- No" I mumbled "I don't"

"Sorry" Mani apologized softly "I shouldn't have asked that"

"That's okay" I threw her a shy smile to let her know I was not mad at her before turning to Lauren "Which class do you have next?"

She took her timetable out from the bag laying at her feet "Art history, what about you?"

"History" I checked on my timetable. This meant that I was not going to see Lauren before the end of school. Or any of the girls.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Ally asked, almost hopefully. I turned to Lauren to see her smiling brightly to me. Of course, I would love to see them again tomorrow but it might be too much. They didn't even know me five hours ago.

"Come on Mila" Normani urged

"Sure" I made up my mind "I'll be there"

"Cool" they smiled

"Thank you guys" I said, looking at each one of them, my eyes lingering on Lauren for a few more seconds.

"What for?" she asked, confused but still smiling.

"Accepting me and all" I shrugged "I was never good at making friends"

"Well, it was our pleasure" Ally smiled and Normani nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow" Lauren waved at me after clearing her table. It was time to part ways to head to class.

"Bye" I waved back and turned away to make my way to class before being late. I shouldn't have been that late since there were only five people in the room when I entered. I looked at them quickly before taking a seat in the third row. Don't ask me why but I always chose the third row if I can.

The students continued to fill the classroom slowly and it was no surprise when the seat next to me stayed empty. It's been that way since 9th grade. As long as people could stay away from me, they did. Even if they didn't even know me.

"Okay!" the teacher entered the room "Do we have everyone?"

Like we would know that… This was our first day, how would we know if someone was missing.

"19,20,21-" he counted, stopping when he realized one student was missing "Where's 22?"

"Right here!" a girl standing at the door answered, raising her hand in the air to signal her presence. She didn't even wait for the teacher to say something to enter the classroom and quickly made her way through the tables to take the seat beside me.

"And who might you be?" Mr Oliver asked

"Hansen" she simply answered while taking her things out from her bag "Dinah Jane"

The teacher checked her name was on the list before nodding and scribbling something down on a notepad. As if someone would voluntarily come to an History class if they weren't supposed to.

"Hi" I heard the girl whispered. I debated for a few seconds before turning my head to look at her. I have to admit she was beautiful, her hair cascaded around her face in crazy swirls and her face looked flawless. But the attitude she adopted when she entered the room was not something I was fond of. "You're Karla right?"

"That's me" I nodded. Telling her I went by Camila most of the time would be useless if I didn't plan to talk to her outside of class. I also tried to say as little as I could, not wanting to be caught by the teacher. One time was enough.

"I'm Dinah Jane" she smiled and extended her hand between us for me to shake "You can call me Dinah"

I studied her for a few seconds, she seemed sweet and harmless. Maybe she wasn't that much of a bitch after all. I decided that I could give her a chance. Maybe we could become friends someday.

"You can call me Mila" I shook her hand. She looked confused but didn't ask any question, probably sensing that I wasn't up for much talking right now.

"My full name is Karla Camila Cabello" I explained once again "But only my teachers and my parents call me Karla"

"May I ask why?" she inquired

"I like Camila better" I shrugged and turned to the front of the class, ending the discussion there.

We didn't talk much after that, both wanting to leave a good impression to our teacher for our first day. We parted ways with a smile and I made my way to my car in order to head back to my apartment.

I made a quick stop at Target a few blocks away to buy something to eat along with a few other things I didn't realized I would need when I moved in three days ago.

God, why did I choose an apartment on the 4th floor with no elevator in the building? Right, it was the only one left when I looked up on the website last week. I was lucky enough to find an apartment this close to school, I was in no place to argue with the fact that there was no elevator.

I finally made my way in front of my door, trying to unlock it while balancing the grocery bag that I was holding with both arms. Of course, it didn't work out and everything that was once contained in the bag fell on the floor. I sighed, unlock the door and began to gather everything that was now on the floor.

"Need any help?" I heard someone called out from behind me

"No it's okay I've got it" I answered embarrassed "But thanks"

I turned around to look at the person who was still standing behind me but quickly came to a stop when I saw the bright green eyes staring back at me. They could only belong to one person.

Lauren.

"Did you miss me?" she smiled shyly


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Lauren?" I asked dumbfounded

"That you be me" she giggled and bent down to help me gather the groceries in the bag.

"You really don't have to do that" I mumbled, growing embarrassed by the fact that one, someone saw my failed attempt at opening my door, and two, that someone had to be Lauren. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see her but let's say the circumstances could have been better if you know what I mean.

"I know" she didn't even look up and continued what she was doing, putting the last things in the bag before getting up.

"Thanks" I smiled, too shy to look at her in the eyes. They were so intimidating.

"You're welcome. I assume you live here?"

"Yes, that's my new home" I told her. "What brings you here?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable and I was about to tell her it was okay if she didn't want to talk about it but she beat me to it.

"I live here now, two doors further actually" her smile didn't reach her eyes but I didn't say anything, it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it that much.

"That's cool" I didn't push the subject, not wanting to upset Lauren. I decided to talk about something else instead. "Why are you here? I mean, in the corridor, were you going somewhere?"

"I don't really know" she played with her hair, almost nervously. "Just going out for a walk I guess."

"Mind if I join you?" I blurted out before being able to think about what I was saying. "Sorry" I quickly apologized, before she even had time to register what I said.

"Not at all" she ignored my last comment and smiled "Maybe you should put this inside before" she motioned to the grocery bag which was still on the floor.

"Hmm- Yeah sure" I mumbled like an idiot. She actually seemed to be willing to spend time with me. Or at least, she wasn't against the idea of having some company.

I quickly grabbed the bag, careful not to drop it once again and put it on the small table in the middle of the room, deciding against emptying it right now. It could wait until I get back. I shut the door behind me and locked it before turning to Lauren who was patiently waiting for me.

"We can go" I smiled "if you're still okay with me coming of course"

"You have to stop second guessing yourself Camz" she said as we made our way to the staircase situated at the end of the corridor.

"Camz?" my smile only grew wider.

"Oops" she looked unsure of herself but also quite amused by the fact that I only reacted to the nickname and not the rest of her sentence "Sorry Camila"

"No, don't worry I like it" I reassured her quickly "It's just that nobody has ever called me that before, people usually call me Mila"

"Do you want me to call you Mila?"

"No!" I answered a little too quickly. She giggled and opened the door for me, only to be met by the fresh evening air. It might be September but it was still warm enough to go out without having to put a jacket on which was pretty cool.

"So" I turned around "Where are we going?"

"Honestly, I don't know" she looked around her "I just wanted to be outside for a bit. Lead the way"

"Kay kay! But don't expect me to be able to find our way back" I laughed.

"Don't worry about that" she laughed along "As long as you don't take turns every time you can, we'll be good."

"How did you know I wanted to do that?" I gasped, feigning surprise, which only caused to laugh even harder. And god her laugh was so beautiful. Whoever had the chance to hear it, let alone cause it, was probably the luckiest person on Earth. And today, I was happy to say that person was me.

"How did you meet Ally and Mani?" I asked out of the blue.

"We went to high-school together. We clicked off on the first day and grew closer and closer along the years. We pretty much know everything about each other now." She smiled "Well, almost everything" she was quick to correct herself.

"That's cool" I decided not to pick up on the end of what she said "I wish I had this kind of friendship back in high-school"

"Didn't you have any close friend?" I shook my head no. "Not even one?" I shook my head again. "Why is that?" she asked, genuinely intrigued.

"You know" I shrugged "Can we not talk about this? Please?" I looked at her, hoping she would get the message and talk about something else.

"Sure" she smiled reassuringly. I was glad she didn't press the subject, probably sensing my discomfort. "When did you get here? I didn't see you around last week."

"That's because I wasn't there yet. I only came two days ago actually, right before school started. I was supposed to move in with my aunt a few blocks away but she died a few weeks ago so I had to find somewhere else to stay. I didn't think I would find something this close to school this late. I must be pretty lucky." I shrugged

"I'm sorry" was the only thing she said.

I stopped walking and turned around to look at her. "What for?" I tilted my head to the side, genuinely confused. Why did she have to be sorry for?

"For your aunt" she explained "I'm sorry you lost her"

A smile crept up my face, she was so sweet and caring. "Don't worry, I barely knew her. It was only for practical reasons. You know, money and all. Plus I didn't really want to stay home."

"Yeah" she sighed, looking at the ground "I know all too well" she managed to get out before she started sobbing. The sight was heartbreaking but I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I never had to comfort a friend a friend before, all of this was new to me. I settled on placing my hand on her shoulder to let her know I was here if she needed me. She looked up at me, tears filling her eyes. What was going on? Did I say something wrong?

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked a gently and quietly as possible. She looked at the ground once again and her shoulders started shaking. I could tell she was crying so I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Shh. It's okay" I tried to calm her down "You don't have to talk about it. It's okay. I'm here." I rubbed her back as she wrapped her own arms around my mid-section, burying her head in the crook of my neck.

"I can't" she managed to say, barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I continued to soothe her while looking for a place to sit down. Not that I minded staying in the middle of the sidewalk but she might be more comfortable if she could sit down somewhere. Of course, there weren't any benches or patches of grass we could sit on. "Do you wanna go back?" I asked her, not sure of what to do. I felt her nod her head slightly against my shoulder but other than that, she didn't make an attempt to move.

"Can you look at me?" I smoothed her hair gently. She took a few seconds but finally looked up, locking eyes with me. She didn't even bother to brush away the tears rolling down her face, being well aware I knew she was crying. I brought up the hand smoothing her hair to her cheek, brushing it gently to remove the tears staining it and moving to the other one to do the same. Not breaking eyes contact once. Call me crazy but her eyes seemed even more amazing than before, maybe because it was of the lighting, or the fact that I was so close to her, but I swear I could get lost in them.

"Are you okay to walk back?" I whispered after a few seconds. I didn't want to end this moment but I knew I had to.

She nodded and took a step backwards. I missed the contact but my smile was quick to come back full force when she took my hand, lacing our fingers together. I knew she didn't mean anything by that, she was just seeking comfort, but I was glad she did it anyway.

She seemed to realized what she just did and made an attempt to remove her hand but I gave it a small squeeze, letting her know it was okay. I saw her blush a little under the tears still rolling down her face but decided against saying anything.

The way back to our building was silent, and soon enough, we stopped in front of my door, our hands still intertwined.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked "We don't have to talk about it or anything."

She smiled at the offer but didn't seem to know what to say. She probably wanted to be left alone. Why would she want to spend time with me anyway? Nobody ever did.

She probably sensed my mood change because I felt her squeeze my hand gently, making me look at her. "I would love to Camz, I just don't want you to feel like you have to do that. You've done more than enough."

Here's that nickname again. I still don't understand why I feel so special when she calls me that.

I realized I didn't respond to what she said when I saw her looking at me expectantly. "I don't" I reassured her "I want to. You're not feeling good and as your friend" I paused and she smiled "it is my job to look after you and make sure you know that I'm here for you, whether it is to talk or just help you get your mind off what's bothering you."

By the time I stopped talking, she wore the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face and tears were threatening to fall once more.

"Please don't cry again" I squeezed the hand that was still in mine and placed the other one on her shoulder.

"Those are happy tears" she whispered as the brushed them away quickly "No one's ever told me something like that before. I mean, obviously Mani and Ally are here for me when I need them but I don't like to open up to people. Most of the time, I keep my feelings to myself. But with you it's different. I feel like it's okay."

"It is" I assured her "Everybody feels down from time to time. But if there's anything I can do to help you, even a little bit, please let me know"

"I will" she whispered, sounding relieved "Just not now. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" I was glad she knew she could come to me when she felt she need to but it was an event better feeling to know that she trusted me enough to open up about her feelings.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded and I turned around to open the apartment door and let us in. Once we were in, she closed the door behind her and let go of my hand. I knew this had to happen if I wanted to be able to find us something to eat but I still missed the contact.

"What do you want?" I began to dig in the bag I brought in earlier. "I have pasta, rice, potatoes, vegetables, -"

"Anything's okay" she cut me off "Really, I'll eat anything you have"

"Are pizza leftovers okay?"

"Great" she smiled "I love pizza"

"Me too!" I exclaimed a little bit too excitedly which caused her to laugh. This was embarrassing but at the same time, I was happy I got to make her smile again. "You can go in the couch and pick us something to watch while I get everything ready"

She didn't say anything back but did as she was told. I took out the pizza and re-heat it before bringing it to the couch. I didn't even bother to take plates, we could just eat it from the box while watching TV. This was one of the main things I liked about living alone: you could make up your own rules and no one was here to judge you or tell you what to do. Talk about a change.

"Thanks" she said before taking a bite from her slice. "I put on the last episode of PLL is that okay? I haven't seen it yet."

"Sure, I wanted to watch it anyway!"

We watched the episode in comfortable silence, just enjoying the show, the pizza and each other's company.

 **/!\ SPOILER ALERT : IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN PLL'S SUMMER FINALE EPISODE (7x10) AND DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, JUST SKIP THE FOLLOWING PASSAGE, I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE SPOILER'S OVER /!\**

"Are they being serious right now?!" I exclaimed when the credits appeared on the screen, getting up from my seat on the couch. "Spence cannot die! It just can't happen! Same for Toby! I mean, no!"

I looked at Lauren to find her trying to stifle her laughter. "How can you laugh when Spoby might be dead?"

"How can you complain when Emison might be real?" she threw back playfully, still not over the fact that I was so upset about the way the episode ended.

"Emison is real" I stated, finally calming down and sitting back down.

"I know" she beamed "they're just meant to be together. Have you seen how cute they look?"

"Right, screw Paige! She should have been the one to die!"

"Nobody's dead yet Camz, calm down. I'm sure everyone will be fine."

"Right" I giggled "Because you think Noel will be able to live with his head off?"

"Alright maybe not Noel" she joined in "But who cares?"

"I don't. But he was kinda hot." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Not my type" she dismissed what I said.

 **END OF SPOILER (Basically they both ship Emison and Lauren said Noel's not her type)**

"Anyway, I should probably get going."

"No!" I quickly clapped my hands over my mouth, realizing what I said. "I'm sorry, I mean, you don't have to go yet. But I'll understand if you wanted to" I tried to cover up.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" she asked shyly "I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"You have to stop second guessing yourself Lo" I used her sentence from earlier, causing a huge smile to creep on her face as well.

"Your turn" she handed me the remote as she got comfortable again. I went on Netflix and scrolled down through the cartoons before playing the Lion King. Lauren smiled and I was happy she liked Disney movies as much as I do. People usually make fun of me for it.

I tried to get as comfortable as I could but without success. After five good minutes of me fighting with both the pillows and the blanket, Lauren turned away from the movie playing on the screen.

"Just come here already." She patted her lap. "You're making way to much noise, I can't hear anything."

I carefully lied my head on her lap, placing the blankets over me. I turned my head around to look at her and threw a thankful smile. This was so much better than an actual pillow! She smiled back and turned her attention towards the screen once more. I did the same.

Not even half an hour into the movie, I felt her hand slowly grazing at my hair, massaging my scalp at the same time. God, this felt so good. I swear it could have put me to sleep. And that's what it did.


	4. Chapter 4

"Camz" I felt someone nudge my shoulder and groaned. "Wake up sunshine" the same person said sweetly while their hand made its way to my hair before running through it gently. This felt so good. I wish I could stay there all day with- Wait! Who was there with me?! My eyes shot open, only to find Lauren looking down at me with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Hi" I whispered, returning her smile but not making a move. Her lap was so comfy! "Wait" I sat up a little bit too quickly, making me dizzy for a few seconds. "What time is it? Did you stay here all night? Why didn't you wak-"

"Easy there" she cut me off. "It's 7.30, I figured you might wanna get ready for class before being late once again. Yes I stayed here all night because you fell asleep during the movie and I didn't wanna wake you up."

I couldn't stop smiling by the time she was done speaking. She was so cute. I shifted a little so that I was able to throw my arms around her neck. "Thanks" I whispered in her ear before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and getting up to shower and change. When I came back into the living room, she was nowhere to be seen.

I frowned a little but realized I should have seen it coming. She was kind enough not to wake me up to go home, why would she bother to stay when nothing was here to hold her back anymore.

I made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Bread with Nutella would have to do cause I wasn't in the mood for anything else. I didn't even have time to take everything out of the cupboard before the front door was pushed open, revealing a freshened up Lauren.

"Sorry I took so long" she made her way toward me "I wanted to change, take my things and come back before you noticed but I couldn't find my science book". She must have noticed my confused expression because she was quick to add: "You didn't think I left you right?"

I just shrugged. I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to make a fool of myself either. That was enough of an answer to her.

"Camz" she laid her hand on my shoulder "You need to understand that I spend time with you because I want to. I don't know what you were thinking but you have to stop this. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded and smiled for the first time since I came back to an empty room. "Thank you" I mumbled before pulling her into a hug "I really needed to hear that. I'm just so insecure. You have no reason to spend time with me, you prob-"

"I have a very good reason" she interrupted and pulled away to be able to look at me. I didn't dare say a thing and waited for her to continue. "I like you. I've only known you for less than 24 hours but I can already tell you're an amazing person. And the fact that no one else ever seemed to notice it makes me feel a little special"

"You are" I whispered and pulled her in yet another hug. Despite the fact that I enjoyed hugging her a lot, I also wanted to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks. Nobody's ever told me something like this before and she seemed so sincere. I didn't think I could be any happier. That was until she kissed my cheek softly. I could feel the heat on my cheek and I swore Lauren could too. She didn't say anything though.

"We should go to class" she mumbled, still not pulling away from the hug. I nodded, not wanting to let go but knowing I had to go to class. Being late two days in a row might be a little too much for my teacher's liking.

We both let go with a sigh and made our way out of the apartment. I decided to drive and we made a stop by Starbucks before pulling into the school's parking lot. Once again, we had homeroom together and managed to make it just in time, taking the exact same seats as yesterday.

We actually listened to what the teacher was saying this time. "Now, I want you to talk to your partner about your plans for the weekend."

I turned to look at Lauren, only to see that the green orbs were already staring at me. She was smiling slightly and I couldn't deny the fact that she was so much more beautiful with a smile on her face.

"So" she snapped me out of my daze "What are you gonna do this weekend?"

"Actually I don't know. Probably sleep until Monday morning" I chuckled "And eat, or course!" she joined in. "What about you?"

"We have a sleepover at Ally's with Mani"

"That's cool! It should be fun"

"Wanna come?" I looked at her to find any hint of irony but realized there wasn't any. She was serious about this.

"Wait, are you seriously inviting me?" she nodded "Sure! I'd love to! Are you sure they'll be okay with it? I barely know them and they don't know anything about me. I could be a serial killer for all they know."

"Camz" she giggled "Calm down for a second, would you?" I nodded and blushed a little, ashamed I got this carried away. "They like you, I can tell. And even if they don't know you that well yet, they know I like you and they trust my judgment." She smiled. "Plus, you would be more of a Cereal killer" She tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably when I burst out laughing. She joined in and I was genuinely happy she could smile and laugh after was I had witnessed yesterday. She buried her head in her hands to try and keep quiet.

"Miss Cabello" the teacher scolded. There she was mispronouncing my name again. But yet again, I was in no place to correct her. "Would you stop this?"

I calmed down a little and nodded, not trusting my voice in that moment. I knew that if I talked or looked at Lauren, I would not be able to contain myself. Mrs. West looked away, as well as the students who've taken an interest in our situation. I turned my attention to Lauren who now had her arms crossed on the table and her head buried in them. Her shoulders were shaking but I couldn't tell if she was still laughing or if she was crying. That thought alone immediately calmed me down and I laid my hand on her back, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I really can't tell if you're laughing or crying right now." She didn't answer but her shoulders stopped shaking and she shifted slightly so that I was able to see her eyes but not the rest of her face. They were watery which worried me a little. Was she crying again? She was laughing not even two minutes ago! She finally revealed her entire face and her smile was so big it warmed my heart.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, my face still being close enough to hear what she was saying. "For worrying you and for making you laugh. She shouldn't have called you out; I was the one who started it"

"Don't worry about that" I smiled reassuringly "She already didn't like me" I giggled.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period which also meant that Lauren and I had to part ways. I was a little disappointed but I knew I would see her at lunch in a few hours. We gathered our things and made our way towards the other end of the corridor where both of our classes took place.

"See you at lunch" she smiled but I could see that she was not this happy either.

"Sure" I stretched out my arms, signaling I wanted a hug. She didn't hesitate for a second and wrapped her own arms around my waist, burying her head in my neck where I could feel her inhaling deeply. She took a step back after a few seconds and gave me a light kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking to class, leaving me frozen in the middle of the hallway. I could still feel my skin tingles from where her lips have been a few seconds ago.

"Mila!" I heard my name being called before I was able to see Normani walking towards me.

"Hey!"I greeted her

"Are you in Literature with Mrs. Rollins?"

"I think" I giggled, not remembering my teacher's name but knowing I was in Literature. "Yep, that's it' I confirmed after checking on my phone "Are you too?" she nodded. At least I wouldn't be alone!

"Let's go then" We made our way in and too two unoccupied seats in the left row, making small talk while waiting for our teacher to arrive. A blond woman entered the room not that long after and put her things on the teacher's desk. She was so young! I could have mistaken her for a student! Guess she wasn't though because she started talking about some book we had to buy for next week: How to Kill a Mockingbird. At least I would not have to read it, I've already finished it four times. It was so good though that I might read it once more.

Time passed by quickly and before I knew it, we were dismissed and Normani left. I still had one class before I could join the girls at lunch: Journalism. It was something I really wanted to start because I've always been told it was really interesting. We would have to go interview people and visit places and all this sort of things. Today was just going to be a quick presentation though.

It turned out to be boring as hell and I could not wait to get out of class and go to lunch. Even though the project we'd have to do seemed fun, the class was not interesting at all! As soon as the bell rang, I gathered my things as quickly as possible and exited the classroom. I almost walked into someone on my way out and was about to tell them to watch where they were going, even though I knew it was mostly my fault. I looked at them but stopped before a word could leave my mouth, leaving me standing there with my mouth open like the idiot I was.

"Hi" she chuckled

"Hey" I sighed in response "Look I'm sorry, my class was so boring I couldn't wait to get out and meet up with you to go to lunch."

"That's okay" she reassured gently and turned around towards the cafeteria. I caught up with her within seconds, not wanting to be left behind and risk getting lost in the crowded hallway.

"So, how is your day so far?" I asked as we were waiting in the line to get some food.

"Pretty good I guess" she shrugged "the teachers are cool but we didn't do much"

"Yeah same here. Did you know I shared my literature class with Mani?"

"I didn't know but that's cool! I don't share any classes with any of the girls" she sounded sad.

"Yeah but you share some with me" I teased, trying to cheer her up "You should feel honored by my presence!"

"I do, don't worry" she winked at me before ordering. Once she was done, she waited for me to do the same and we made our way towards an empty table in the corner.

"Where are Ally and Mani? Aren't we going to eat with them?" I looked around but couldn't see them.

"They already had lunch, they're in class right now" she explained "It's just you and me"

"Guess I'll have to do with it then" I sighed

"I'm leaving now! Bye!" she feigned offence

"No please!" I caught her wrist before she could go anywhere. Even though I knew she was kidding, I didn't want her to go away.

"I'm joking Camz, don't worry" she sat back down and I let go of her wrist. It's not like I didn't want any contact with her because I really did but it might be weird to hold her hand with no reason. Right? I settled on eating my French fries, only looking at her every now and then, trying not to get caught.

Of course, she caught me most of the time but didn't seem to care a lot since she was doing the exact same thing. Every time our eyes met, I would look away and blush. I swear my cheeks had never turned red this much in such a small amount of time.

"You're cute when you're blushing." Lauren grinned

"I wasn't- What?- Shut up!" I hid my face behind my hands and threw a glance between my parted fingers, only to see Lauren taking a fry from my plate and popping it into her mouth like it was no big deal.

"What do you think you're doing?" I sat up straight and glared at her. She stucked her tongue out and extended her hand once more to try and take another one. She was quick to retrieve it when I slapped it though. I giggled when I saw her pout. She was so adorable.

"Open up!" I inquired and she did as she was told, allowing me to pop another fry into her mouth. She giggled and it was so cute I wanted to do it again. I definitely like happy and carefree Lauren better than the sad and broken girl I saw yesterday. This only comforted me in the idea that I wanted to be there for her as much as I possibly could. It was not going to be easy but I knew it would be worth it.

We continued talking and joking around, even after the bell rang. We didn't have any classes left and we didn't have to be at Ally's for at least a few more hours. We decided to spend this time together and we went to my place to watch yet another movie. This time, we agreed on watching The Hunger Games: Catching Fire and it was Lauren's turn to fall asleep with her head resting on my lap. I had promised her I would wake her up when the movie ended so that we could get ready but I felt myself quickly drifting off to sleep, with my hand running through her soft locks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Bzzzz… Bzzzz_

The annoying sound of my cell phone woke me up. I reached for it but realized it was not vibrating. I opened my eyes to understand what was going on and saw that Lauren's screen was lit, there was an incoming call from Ally. I looked at her and she was still sound asleep on my lap, her face towards my stomach and her arm draped over my legs. I decided to take the call, she probably would not mind.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone as quietly as possible.

"Camila?!" she asked surprised "Is Lauren okay? Did something hap-"

"She's fine don't worry" I quickly reassured.

"Good" I heard her sigh in relief "Are you still coming tonight?"

I checked the time on my phone and realized it was already 5.30. We were supposed to be at Ally's at 5.00.

"We are, I'm sorry we fell asleep! We're on our way!" I apologized quickly.

"Kay! See you then!" she said gently before ending the phone call.

I put the phone down and turned my attention to Lauren once more. She still hadn't budge and as peaceful as she looked, I knew I had to wake her up.

"Lauren" I nudged her shoulder softly. No response. "Lolo" I tried again, brushing her hair out of her face. I felt her stir a little but her eyes remained shut. "Lo, you've got to wake up now. We're already late" She didn't say anything but I knew she was awake when her arms circled my waist and she buried her head further into my stomach. I was definitely not complaining though. "Come on sleepy head! Time to rise and shine!"

"I don't wanna get up" she mumbled into my stomach "I want to stay there with you"

I felt my heart flutter when she said that. I don't think she was really thinking about what she was saying but she was adorable.

"I would love that too but the girls are waiting for us. We should get going." I tried to pried myself from her arms but she only tightened her grip. "Loooo" I whined "If you don't get off me right now, I'm going to have to tickle you"

She reacted immediately and retracted her arms, turning to lay on her back so that she was looking up at me.

"I'll get up if you give me a hug first" she grinned.

"Sure" I sighed I rolled my eyes even though I was far from being upset. I smiled to let her know that I was only joking around. She sat up and shifted so that she was sitting on my lap and threw her arms around my neck, leaning her entire upper body on me. I circled her waist with both of my arms and brought her even closer. Her head was resting on my chest and I was worried she might be able to hear by heart beating faster. Even if she did, she didn't say anything which I was more than thankful for. We stayed like this for a few seconds and I hummed contently. Maybe she was right and we should stay there instead of going to Ally's tonight.

"Okay" she spoke quietly "We can go now" she slowly pulled back from the hug and got up. I extended my hand so that she would me to do the same.

Lauren went to her apartment to get her things for the night while I did the same and we met at my car to go to Ally's together. It was only a ten minutes drive but we were pretty late already.

"Here you are!" Mani opened the door for us "What took you so long?"

"We went to watch a movie at Camz' but we both fell asleep" Lauren told her while we were taking our bags upstairs. There wasn't enough room for the four of us in Ally's room so two had to sleep in the guest room and since Lauren was the one I knew the best out of the three girls, we would be sleeping together.

"Where are your parents Ally?" I asked, seeing the empty living room.

"They're gone for the weekend to celebrate one of their friends' birthday. So we have the house to ourselves!"

"Okay guys!" Normani came back from the kitchen with two beers in each hand. "Now the party can begin!"

I looked around me and realized the other girls were all taking a beer from Normani's hand so I did the same. They took a sip or two before sitting down around the small table in the living room. Ally and Lauren had their backs against the couch which left Mani and I on the other side of the table.

"We should play Truth or Dare!" Ally exclaimed and we all agreed "Okay, Mila" she looked at me "Truth or Dare?"

"I'm gonna go with Truth since I have no idea what you're capable of making me do!"

"Are you interested in anyone? From school or outside."

"No" I shrugged "Mani, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she looked at me defiantly.

"I dare you to-" I paused for a few seconds to think "-to go grab me something to eat"

"That's lame" she stuck her tongue out but did it nonetheless.

"Lo, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"You're no fun" she pouted, which made Lauren grin in response. "Describe each of us in three words or less"

"Ally would be protective, caring and loving" we all smiled "I just need one word for Mani: Beyonce" the girl pumped her fist and we all laughed. "Camz is cute, funny and-" she paused and I could already feel the smile creeping up my face "she's amazing"

"Ooooh" the other girls cooed and my cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. She opened her arms for me to come give her a hug which I gladly did. I expected her to let me go after a few seconds but she didn't. Instead, she turned me around so that I was sitting on her lap, with my back against her front, her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Camz" she then spoke softly and I hummed "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I said after thinking about it for a minute, deciding I could trust her not to make me do something I wasn't comfortable with.

"I dare you to chug down your beer" my eyes went wide as I looked at my beer on the table. It was still full since I hadn't taken a sip yet. See, the thing is that, never in my life have I drink alcohol and I was scared of my reaction to it. What if I was a light weight and made a fool of myself? What if I didn't like it? What if-

"Or else, you'll have to give me a massage tonight" Lauren added, probably sensing my discomfort. I looked at her and smiled thankfully.

"You don't drink?" Mani asked, sounding surprised "I mean, I don't care if you don't. I was just wondering" she smiled.

"Actually, I've never drunk" I sighed and I could feel Lauren's arms bringing me closer to her.

"Is there a reason for that?" Ally asked carefully

"I just never had a reason to" I explained "I was never invited to the parties and I didn't see the interest of drinking with my family"

"Well, this might not be a party but you still have a reason to drink if you want to. Have a good time Mila! That's what we all want." Normani patted my thigh and I smiled. How lucky was I to have people like them in my life?! They're amazing!

"Thanks. Really, it means a lot but I should probably take it slow" I took a sip from my beer and made a face, causing everyone to laugh at me. Okay, this was definitely not the best thing but it was not that bad either.

"I think I just won a massage" Lauren exclaimed and we all laughed before continuing the game.

Xx – xXx – xX

"I don't want to play anymore" Normani whined after a while.

"Let's play never have I ever" Ally beamed a little too excitedly. With three beers down, she was being a little more cheerful than usual. Normani, on the other hand, was complaining about everything and Lauren was being very cuddly. I mean, she was always cuddly but she was being more careless about what the other girls would think. On my part, I was feeling good, which was understandable since I only drank one beer.

Lauren came back from the kitchen with a few more beers and set them down on the table before sitting back down next to me on the couch, throwing her legs over mine and her arms around my waist so that she could cuddle into my side. My hand went back to her hair, where it had been for the last 30 minutes.

Ally gave each of us a beer and the game began.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" she said. I didn't expect anyone to drink but, to my surprise, Lauren brought her bottle to her lips and took a sip. Normani did too. Don't get me wrong, I didn't care at all! I was just a little surprised. Were they just experimenting? Did they kiss each other? I decided to put my thoughts aside and concentrate on the game. It was my turn to say something.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy" I laughed and everyone was looking at me. I felt a little self conscious and regretted speaking without thinking that much about it. Usually, I didn't talk about this kind of things but with them, I felt comfortable enough to do it.

"Are you being serious right now? I can't tell." Ally asked and I nodded, still not sure of what their reactions would be. Maybe I should have kept this to myself.

Ally and Mani both drank and I felt Lauren press a gentle kiss to the side of my head but she didn't take a sip. That must have been her way to tell me she understood me and that it was okay.

"Never have I ever flown by plane" Lauren said and we all drank.

"Haven't you ever been on vacation with your family?" I asked softly so that she would be the only one to hear. I felt her buried her head further into my neck as she mumbled a little 'No'. I decided not to press the issue since she wasn't comfortable with it. Instead, I rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead.

The game went on and we drank some more, until the four of us were too tired to keep playing and decided to call it a night. I was too tired to move from the couch. Especially since Lauren was wrapped around me and it felt so good. But she decided otherwise and got up, extending her hand to help me up. I gladly accepted and we made our way to our room for the night. I quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top, brushed my teeth and got into bed. We would be sleeping in the same bed tonight, since there was only a double one in the room.

I waited for a few minutes for Lauren to come back from the bathroom. But, after ten minutes, I was beginning to get worried about why she wasn't coming back. Just when I was about to go look for her, she got out, switched off the light and joined me under the covers, turning her back to me. I'm not going to lie, I was a little disappointed. I was hoping for her to cuddle to me, or at least wish me a good night. I closed my eyes and tried to think about something else, hoping to fall asleep quickly. But I heard something which made them snap back open: a sniffle.

"Lo" I whispered. I didn't want to scare her off but I couldn't stand seeing her like that. Or hearing her being this desperate. She didn't say anything but sniffled once more.

I shifted closer to her and draped my arm over her waist, pulling her into me and pressing soft kisses to the back of her head. "I'm here" I whispered "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" I kissed her cheek, leaning over her a little bit to be able to see her. It was clear that her cheek was damp with tears. She looked miserable.

"Lauren, please talk to me" I sighed "I really want to help but I don't know what to do" I ran my hand through her messy hair. I waited a few more seconds and was about to give up on trying to have her to talk when she turned on her other side so that she was finally facing me. Even though it was dark, I could distinguish her sad eyes and her damp cheeks.

I smiled softly and proceeded to wipe away the tears with my thumb; which only seemed to make her cry even harder. I was really getting worried. What could be causing such a desperate state?

"How can you like me?" she whispered so low I almost didn't hear it. I smiled at the fact that she finally talked but my face quickly fell when I registered what she just said.

"What do you mean?" I was genuinely confused and she looked down.

"How can you like someone like me?" she sighed and a new set of tears rolled down her face. She was talking to herself more than anything but I was willing to help as much as I could.

"You're amazing Lo, what are you talking about?" I asked carefully, wiping away the new tears and gently brushing her cheek. She opened her mouth and looked up at me but no words came out. She was struggling and I could see it so I decided to give her all the time she needed and kept my mouth shut. I continued to look at her in the eyes and brush her cheek, hoping it was helping a little.

"I'm gay" she exhaled as new tears streamed down her face and she brought her hands up to hide away from me.

Well, that was not what I expected! I thought something terrible was going on in her life but being gay was far from being horrific! I pried her hands off her face and she looked up at me, her eyes still glistening.

"I love you" I whispered before pulling her body into mine and kissing her forehead sweetly. My lips lingered there for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Lo" I said softly so that she would look at me, which she did. "I need you to understand that I couldn't care less about who you like! Whether it is a boy or a girl. I just want you to feel happy and loved, that's all you deserve! I don't see why the fact that it is a girl who makes you happy would be a problem; for me or for anyone else."

Her eyes were swelling up again and I wondered if I said something wrong. Or maybe there was something else I didn't know yet. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"I love you too" her voice cracked and she buried her head back into my chest, her arms around my waist, pulling me as close as she possibly could. She definitely needed me in that moment and I was going to be there for her.

"Go to sleep princess" I kissed the top of her head "I'll be there when you wake up" I felt her kiss my collarbone softly in response and we both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I was woken up when I felt Lauren shift in my arms. I opened my eyes slowly only to be met by darkness. We were probably still in the middle of the night.

"Where are you going?" my voice cracked a little. She turned to face me and we locked eyes. She was already halfway off the bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" she apologized without really answering the question.

"Don't worry about that" I dismissed her apology "Where are you going?"

"I was going for a walk" she admitted shyly.

"Can I come?" she looked surprised by my request. She might have wanted to be alone. "Unless you don't want me to." I didn't want to be overbearing but I didn't like the idea of her being alone in the deserted streets at night.

"No, no! Sure you can come" she smiled and sat back down on the bed "I just thought you would ask me not to go so I was surprised when you asked to join"

I didn't really know what to reply so I sat up and rubbed my eyes before making my way to my bag to throw on some sweatpants and a hoodie since it was pretty cold outside. By the time I was ready to go, Lauren was already waiting for me by the door.

"Are you sure you want to come?" she asked

"Are you sure you want me to?" I asked in return. She didn't say anything but extended her hand towards me which I took as a yes.

I accepted her hand and intertwined our fingers as we made our way through the house, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Once we were outside, I heard Lauren take a deep breath. Her eyes were closed and she seemed so content.

We began to walk without a ingle word being said. We were happy just enjoying each other company and the silent night.

"Sorry about yesterday" Lauren broke the silence after a few minutes of aimless walking.

"What is there to be sorry for?" I was confused, was she apologizing for being gay or for crying over it? Either way, she shouldn't feel sorry about it.

I let my emotions get the best of me. I shouldn't have bothered you with that and I'm-"

"Lauren" I stopped in my tracks and tugged on the hand I was holding for her to do the same. I looked around us and saw a small park with a few benches on the other side of the street. Perfect. "Let's sit over there" I led her towards one of the benches and turned my body towards her so that I would be able to look at her properly.

"Lauren, I don't think you realize that being there for you is something that I want to do, not something I feel like I need to do." My thumb was caressing the back of her hand gently and our eyes were locked. I needed her to pay attention to what I was saying. "It's only been a few days but I really like you and seeing you in the state that you were yesterday is really heartbreaking. Not because I think you're weak but because I feel like there is nothing I can do to make you feel better."

"But you do" she whispered as a single tear fell from her eye. "Just the fact that you're here makes it better" I brushed away the tears flowing down her face and kissed her cheek, whispering a simple 'Always'. It was only just one word, but yet, in that moment, it felt so powerful.

"There's still so much you don't know about me Camz" her voice cracked and she began to cry against my shoulder "So many things I've been hiding for way too long.

"I'll be there when you're ready" I rubbed her back soothingly. I could feel her tears through the fabric of my sweatshirt but at this point, I couldn't care less.

"I'm so scared" she managed to get out. Was she afraid of my reaction to what she had to tell me or was it something scaring her that was making her break down? "So scared you'll run away"

"I'm not going anywhere. If you want to talk about what's bothering you, I'm here and I'll stay!" I insured "But if you're not ready, I understand and I'll stay too."

She looked up to meet my eyes and I could see that she was genuinely scared I would leave her once she'd tell me. "I am not leaving" I said, our eyes still locked "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me now" I kissed her forehead. Her tears seemed to have stopped.

"Can we go back?" I realized she was shivering and her eyes were pleading me to agree. As if I was going to say no in the first place…

"Sure" I nodded and stood up, taking her hand back into mine. "Are you cold?" she nodded. I let go off her hand to take my sweater off.

"Camz, what are you doing?" I handed her the piece of clothing with a smile. "I can't take it, you're going to get sick!" she looked hesitant. I was left in the crop top I was wearing when I went to bed, but surprisingly, I wasn't cold.

"Please Lo, take it! I'm fine, I promise" she took it and put it on quickly, smiling at the new-found warmth.

"Thanks" she kissed my cheek and placed her arm around my shoulder to keep me warm as well. I responded by wrapping both of my arms around her waist, sliding them under the piece of clothing I just gave her because the cold was quickly getting to me. "Now let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

We managed to get back to our room without waking up any of the girls. Luckily enough, they hadn't noticed we were gone.

"Can I keep it?" Lauren motioned to what she was wearing with a hopeful smile.

"Sure" I got into bed next to her "Aren't you going to be too hot though?" She was wearing a shirt, two hoodies and was tucked under the covers.

"Probably" she laughed as she thought about it. She sat up and took both of the sweaters off, leaving her in an oversized shirt. I thought she was going to get back under the covers but, to my surprise, she put mine back on and handed me hers.

"Thank you" I smiled appreciatively and put it on right away. It was warm and I could smell her scent all over it.

"You can keep it" she said as she laid back down, opening her arms for me. I didn't waste any time and brought my body closer to hers, wrapping my arms around her waist and snuggling into her chest. I felt her arms around my shoulders and her lips pressing a soft kiss onto the top of my head. "Night Princess" she whispered and I felt myself being overtaken by sleep.

 **Xx - xXx - xX**

"Camz" I heard someone call "Camz, are you asleep?" I recognized Lauren's voice and groaned, not feeling like talking this early in the morning. I could feel the sun shining through the window so it couldn't be this early though. Never mind, I didn't want to move.

"Camilaaa" Lauren sing-sang and I groaned louder, earning a small laugh from her. "Camz, it's already 10 we should go downstairs to meet the girls."

"Nooo" I whined, snuggling further into her and tightening my grip on her, which made her laugh even louder.

"Camila" she whined "I can't breathe" I smiled and loosened my grip. Enough to let her breath properly but still not enough for her to escape.

"Five more minutes" I pleaded, my head still buried in her chest. I was so comfortable in her arms, I didn't want to move.

"Fine, five more minutes" she sighed and stopped her attempts to get away. My smile grew wider when she put her arms back around my waist to bring me closer to her.

"Lo" I spoke after a few seconds. Now that I was awake and in her arms, there was no way in hell I was going back to sleep.

"Hmmm" I opened my eyes and shifted slightly to look at her. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was asleep. "Never mind" I placed a light kiss on her collarbone and laid back down. Even if she was going to sleep, I would gladly lay there with her, doing nothing but cuddling her and listening to the soft sound of her breathing.

 **Xx - xXx - xX**

"Look at how cute they are" Normani's voice woke me up. I didn't move though. I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Shhh Mani" Ally scolded "You're going to wake them up! I haven't seen Lauren sleeping this well in such a long time!"

My head was laying on Lauren's chest, facing away from them, while my arm was draped around her waist. From her soft breathing, I could tell the girl lying under me was still sound asleep.

"I know right! I'm so glad she has Mila now" I could hear Normani smile and couldn't stop the smirk creeping up my own face. I was so glad I had her too. "Do you think we should wake them up?"

"I think we should let them sleep. I have some errands to run, do you want to come?" Ally suggested.

"Sure, I'll let them know we're gone" I could hear their voices getting further away as they made their way down the stairs and out of earshot.

I lifted my head from where it was resting in order to get a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 1.13 pm and, thinking about it, I was really hungry.

I heard the front door being shut and a car pulling away from the driveway before making its way down the road. The girls were gone. I felt Lauren stir in my arms and looked up at her face to see her eyes flutter open.

"Hi" I smiled at her. She looked so cute!

"Hey" her voice cracked a little and she smiled back. "What time is it?" she looked around for the alarm clock but couldn't turn her body enough due to mine resting on top of hers.

"It's 1.21" her eyes widened and she tried to sit up, only to be stopped by my body once again.

"Why didn't Ally and Mani come to wake us up?"

"Hey did actually" she threw me a questioning glance "They were there like fifteen minutes ago but since we were both asleep, they decided to go run some errands because they wanted to let you sleep."

"Wait! How come you know about all this if you were asleep like you just said?" she asked suspiciously.

"I might have been awake the whole time but willing to listen to what they were saying" I asked more than stated. What if she thinks I shouldn't have done that? What if she would have preferred me telling the girls I was awake instead of eavesdropping?

"Well" a sly grin crept up her face. "What did they say then?" That was definitely not was I was expecting but it was a nice surprise.

"It's a secret" I stuck my tongue out.

"Come on" she urged but I just shook my head stubbornly.

"Please" she put her best puppy look on. I couldn't deny the fact that she looked adorable but I wanted to continue my teasing a little bit.

"Wait, let me think about it" I looked up and put my fist under my chin as if I was in deep thought. "No!" I got up and ran for the door, leaving Lauren alone in the room while I ran down the stairs and looked for a place to hide. I knew I was in trouble. I could hear her steps in the hallway and as I saw her feet at the top of the stairs, I ran into the living room.

Of course, there was no escape and nowhere to hide. I knew it was too late to get out so I decided to stand behind the open door. I could hear her getting closer and feel my heart beating faster. I was prepared for her to yank the door close. But, to my surprise, she moved out of the room, probably thinking I was hiding somewhere else.

I waited for a few more seconds to make sure she was not coming back. Once I decided it was safe enough to go out, I tiptoed my way back upstairs, making sure not to put too much weight on the stairs. If I could get back to the room we were sharing without being caught, I should be fine. There was little to no chance she would come looking for me in the room I escaped a few minutes ago.

I couldn't even hear a single sound. She must have been waiting for me to make myself heard so that she could locate me more easily. I was being extra careful not to bump into anything on my way to the room, knowing all too well how clumsy I can be. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I entered the room. I did it!

"Where do you think you're going?" I yelped as I was literally thrown onto the bed before being pinned down by a body on top of mine. Lauren. Even though I was in a delicate position, I couldn't help the smile that appeared when my eyes met the wonderful green orbs. Our little staring contest went on for a few minutes, neither of us daring to break the silence. Lauren was still straddling my stomach while pinning both my hands to the mattress on each side of my head.

"Is there something you want to say?" Lauren challenged without breaking eye contact. Her eyes were so captivating; I swear I could get lost in them. It was like looking at the ocean. Calming but also kind of intriguing. Yet, they expressed so many things. I once read that someone's eyes were the way to their soul. I've never understood it. Until now. All of her emotions could be seen so clearly. And there was so much to see.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry" I blushed, feeling like I've been busted. "What did you just say?" I swore I could have heard her talk; yet her words didn't seem to register.

"Why were you staring at me like that?" I looked away sheepishly, definitely embarrassed but also afraid it had upset Lauren. "Camz?" she tilted my head so that I would look at her. She didn't seem to be angry or uncomfortable that I had been staring at her like that. She wasn't amused by the fact that she caught me either. All I was able to decipher in her eyes was pure curiosity.

"I'm sorry" I sighed. Should I tell her the truth? I took a last glance at her before making up my mind. "You're just so beautiful" I whispered and I could see her cheeks heating up. She tried to hide it by lowering down and hiding her face in the crook of my neck but it was too late. "You're perfect Lo" I added because, in all honesty, I was enjoying way too much the power I had on her. She was adorable.

"Thanks" she exhaled against my neck before placing a light peck on the skin. "You are amazing too" she whispered as she sat up a little more. It was my turn to blush. She seemed to be pleased with the reaction she was getting as she grinned before continuing. "You are the prettiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on. You're intelligent, and caring, and thoughtful and all those things I wish I could be." I'm pretty sure my face was redder than a tomato by now. I didn't quite know what to say so I pulled her back down into a hug, burying my head in her shoulder at the same time. This was so embarrassing.

"We should get ready before they come back" I heard her say. As much as I would have liked to stay like this with her all day, I knew it was the best thing to do.

"Okay. On one condition." I smirked as she sat up and nodded her head for me to go on with my idea. "Carry me downstairs" I pouted and extended my arms towards her. She giggled and rolled her eyes at my silliness but didn't say anything. She got off me and off the bed, turning her back to me and motioned for me to climb on it. As soon as I was in position, she grabbed my thighs to make sure I wouldn't fall as she made her way down the hallway.

"You're lucky you're cute" I heard her mumble. My arms were wrapped around her shoulders to steady myself and my chin was resting on her shoulder. We made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she let go of my legs so that I could get down.

"Thanks for the ride" I unwrapped my arms and slid to the floor. I kissed her cheek quickly as I passed by her on my way to the cupboard. "Want something?" I turned around as I didn't get any answer. She was bright red and trying to avoid my gaze. What did I even do to have her this flustered?

"Why are you blushing?" I teased as a giggle escaped my lips. She shrugged and quickly composed herself before dragging her feet across the floor to grab an apple on the counter. I served myself a bowl of cereals and joined her at the table, taking the seat across from her.

We were eating in comfortable silence until she decided that she wanted some of my cereals and took some to pop them in her mouth, looking at me straight in the eyes the whole time.

"Hey!" I whined "I asked you if you wanted some!"

"I don't" she grinned

"Why are you eating mine then?"

"Cause I want to" she stuck her tongue out.

"You're so annoying" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh, am I now?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Very" I sighed, feigning annoyance. She got up and made her way around the table until she was standing right next to me.

"Put the bowl down" she demanded.

"Or what?" I challenged, keeping a firm hold on the bowl, not wanting to let it go. I had the feeling that once my hands would be free, I would be in deep trouble.

"Hard way it is then" she wore a mischievous grin and I was getting worried. What did she mean?

"Lauren. What are you-" I didn't get to finish my question as I was thrown onto her shoulder and taken away from the table. I just had time to set the bowl down behind me, too afraid to have it crashing to the floor.

"Lo! Please stop" I couldn't stop a fit a giggles as my upper body was hanging upside down against her back. "I'm sorry. Put me down"

"Wanna go down?" I could hear her laugh even though she was trying to sound somewhat threatening.

"Please" I nodded, even though she couldn't see my face.

"Okay then"

I wasn't even given the time to register what she had just said as I was thrown onto the couch and held down by a laughing Lauren. She was straddling my stomach once again and supported her weight on her forearms, placed on either side of my head, resulting in her face being only a few inches from mine. She seemed to realize that and embarrassment took over her face. She was about to move away when I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to keep her in place. She looked surprised by my action but didn't complain. Instead, she smiled gently at me and reached for my cheek with the back of her hand.

I am not going to lie, I was probably just as confused as her about my move but I wanted to- No. I needed to keep her close to me. I smiled back shyly and she leaned down to kiss my nose, resulting in me scrunching it a little and her giggling at my reaction. She pecked my cheek gently before nuzzling into my neck. Her body was now lying entirely on top of me and a content sigh escaped my lips. I brought my hand to her hair and stroke it soothingly, gaining an equal sigh from the beautiful girl in my arms.

How much better could it get?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Camz" I turned around with a smile, already knowing who was calling my name.

"Mornin' Lo" I wrapped her in a quick hug and pecked her cheek gently before resuming my walk towards our first class of the day.

"Do you have somewhere to be tomorrow after school?" she inquired. She definitely had something in mind.

"Nope! What were you thinking?"

"Wanna grab pizza and crash at my place tonight?" It's been two weeks since our sleepover at Ally's and we've been seeing each other every single day. Except last weekend when I had to go back to see my family for my cousin's birthday.

"Sure" I smile as we entered the room and took our seats in the back. "Are the girls going to be there?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "Probably not. Mani has a dance competition tomorrow and Ally should have her mother over."

"Silence everyone!" Mrs West began talking about some papers we had to fill and we both turned our attention to her.

Soon enough, school was over and we were making our way towards my car in order to head back to our apartments. It was still pretty early since we finish school at 1' on Fridays. We usually go straight home; but today, we decided to eat lunch in the cafeteria together. We still had plenty of time before our little sleepover but that didn't mean we wouldn't be spending it together.

We had decided to go take my things at my apartment and bring them to Lauren's before going to the park we went to during one of our nights out.

It didn't take me more than five minutes to find everything I needed. I stuffed Lauren's hoodie in my bag, along with a pair of shorts and a set of clean underwear. I grabbed my tooth brush while passing the bathroom and put it in as well. I quickly changed into a new pair of jeans and some black sweater before going back to the kitchen area where Lauren was studying the pictures covering the fridge with a smile.

"I'm ready!" she jumped a little as she probably didn't hear me coming back.

"Let's go then" she tore her eyes away from the pictures and exited the apartment.

I locked my door and joined her as she unlocked her own. As I entered, I noticed it was very similar to mine, yet also different. Instead of having the table as an island in the middle of the kitchen area, it was pushed against the right wall, leaving a big empty space in the middle of the room.

"You can put your bag in my room. Down the hall, first door on your right." She explained as she made her way to the cupboards.

I opened her door and smiled at the view. It was so Lauren. The walls were grey and most of the furniture was sky blue. It was not as cheerful and childish as my room back home, yet welcoming and appeasing. I set my bag on her desk chair and went back to where she was stuffing cookies in her now empty school bag.

"Ready to go?" she didn't even have to turn around to notice my presence.

"Yup" I smiled as she turned around, extending her left hand for me to take as she balanced her bag pack on her right shoulder, grabbing her keys on her way out. She locked her door behind us and we were gone.

The walk to the park was spent in comfortable silence. We enjoyed the sun and the peaceful atmosphere.

As we entered the small park, we noticed that the only person present was a young boy playing fetch with his dog. He couldn't be older than 6 or 7. Yet, his parents were nowhere to be seen.

I turned to Lauren and she seemed to notice as well. "Should we go see him?"

"I don't know" I whispered even though it was impossible for him to hear me. "I guess we could check if he is alright" she nodded.

"Hey there" I smiled as I approached the young boy. I tried to be as gentle as possible but he jumped and took a few steps back when he saw me. "I'm sorry" I stopped my movements. He looked more afraid than surprised and I didn't quite know what to do.

I watched Lauren go down to her knew and sat on her heels, tugging on the hand she was still holing so that I would do the same. The small boy's fear seemed to diminish but he stood away from us.

"My name is Lauren" she spoke softly "And this is Camila" she pointed to me and I waved shyly "Can you tell me your name sweetheart?"

He took his time to think but finally took a few steps in our direction, still keeping a few meters distance. "I'm Logan. And this is Kiara" he pointed to the dog now lying at his feet.

"Nice to meet you both" Lauren said "How come you're out there alone? Aren't your parents with you?" she tried to be smooth as to not scare him off.

"They don't care" he shrugged "And I like playing with Kiara" A small smile appeared on his face. I have to admit he looked really cute. His blond hair fell slightly in front of his ocean blue eyes and his small freckles only added to the cuteness.

"How old are you?" I asked without thinking. But he didn't seem to mind.

"I will be 7 in October" he held out 7 fingers and smiled at his success.

"That's great!" Lauren encouraged "Are you sure your parents won't get worried? It's getting late and it will probably get dark soon."

"They won't" he assured "but I should probably get going! Byyye" he waved and took away with Kiara following close behind.

"He was so cute" I sighed. I expected a reaction from Lauren but didn't get any. I turned to her to find her lost in her thoughts, her eyes still fixing the place Logan had just been.

"Are you okay?" I tried gain. Still no reaction.

"Lauren!" I squeezed her hand gently. She finally shook her head and came back to reality.

"I'm sorry. What?" she was so confused it was adorable.

"I asked you if you were okay" I threw her a shy smile and brought my hand to her cheek, brushing it gently.

"I'm fine" she attempted a smile of her own but I could tell it was forced.

"You know I don't believe you" I continued my gesture against her cheek as I locked eyes with her. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but don't pretend to be fine when even I can see you're not. You know I'm here for you if you need anything."

"It's stupid" she sighed as her eyes fell to the grass below us.

"I'm sure it's not." I assured "Wanna talk about something else?"

"Please" she looked up expectantly. I leaned to leave a kiss on her forehead as I tried to find another topic of conversation.

"I need your help with something" I had an idea that would both distract her and help me at the same time.

"Anything" she nodded.

"It's my sister's birthday soon and I can't seem to find any good gift to get her."

"Why would she want anything when she already has you as a sister?" she teased. Yet, she seemed to mean what she said.

"You're so dumb." I pushed her shoulder playfully. Obviously, it was not as light as I thought and she fell onto her side. I couldn't help but laugh at the face she was making. All I could decipher wad total disbelief.

"You're going to regret this" I heard her mumble before being pulled on top of her by the arm she still had in hold. It only took a few seconds for her to switch our positions and have me pinned to the floor. This situation was becoming way too familiar. Not that I was complaining though…

"What are you going to do?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge. Even though I was in no position to make comments, I was curious about what was to come.

"What about this?" her hands went to my sides and I caught up on what she was planning to do to me.

I was fucked.

"Please Lo. Don't do that!"

"Why not?" she began moving her fingers, causing me to squirm.

"Lo… Stop" I managed to get out between fits of laughter. She paused but I knew I had to be quick if I didn't want her to resume the tickling. "I'll do whatever you want"

She sat up a little, still straddling my waist. Her hands now resting on my stomach.

"Whatever I want?" she arched an eyebrow. I nodded. "I want you to apologize" I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me by placing her hand on it. "Then, I want a hub and a kiss" she smiled "And I might consider forgiving you."

Nothing too difficult here.

"I'm sorry for calling you dumb. You know I didn't mean it. You're one of the smartest person I know." She nodded and opened her arms for the hug. She probably expected me to sit up to do so, but instead, I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of me before proceeding to switch our positions. I wrapped my arms around her neck and laid my head under hers. Her own arms found their way to my waist and I heard her release a small content sigh.

We stayed like this for a few minutes before I remembered I still needed to do one thing.

I glanced up at her face. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was lying on her lips. I leaned up a little and pressed my lips to her cheek. Her breath hitched but otherwise, she did not move.

I moved my lips to her temple, then her nose. She crinkled it and opened her eyes, looking at me curiously. I looked straight into her eyes and saw something I had never seen in anyone's. I didn't quite know what it was though… Probably just the sun reflecting in a new way or something.

I brought my hands from behind her neck to her cheeks; brushing them lightly with my thumbs while she was giving the same ministration to my hipbones.

I caught myself glancing at her lips and quickly back into her eyes. She looked surprised but definitely not upset. I, on the other side, was for sure embarrassed. What was she going to think now? She's my best friend, I shouldn't even be thinking about this…

"What's on your mind?" she brushed away the hair that had fallen in front of my now shy eyes.

I could feel myself blushing and I hated it. So much.

"Seriously Camz. You can talk to me." She placed a kiss on my nose "About anything" she whispered the last part in my ear before lying back down on the ground.

"I know" I nodded "I just- I don't-" Ughhh… I hate it when I can't manage to get my thoughts out! "I shouldn't have-"

"Shhh" she whispered while pressing her index finger to my lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! Go ahead!" I nodded.

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" she seemed unsure about how comfortable I was with the topic. I shook my head and looked down. That was usually something I didn't like to talk about because it was really embarrassing. How many 18 years old can tell they've never kissed anyone?! But today, I wasn't ashamed of it. I was turning red just thinking back to what happened just a few seconds ago.

"Okay" she smiled gently and pulled me into her for another hug. "I'm here if you want to talk" she was running her hands through my hair in a very reassuring way.

Did I want to talk? Yes. But what was there to say? 'I'm sorry. I just really felt like kissing you for a moment. I hope you don't mind?' This was so ridiculous. This was so screwed up! I didn't even like her in that way; did I?

"Lo" she hummed "How can you tell if you like someone? Like, in more than a friend?"

"You always think about them. Every time they're not around, you just want to see them. You look for them everywhere you go, even if it's just to catch a glimpse of their hair. When you see them, you can't help but smile like an idiot. You don't like it when they hang out with someone else instead of you. You always want to hug them, hold their hand or … kiss them" her eyes shifted to my lips for a short time before locking with mine.

Everything she just said felt so familiar.

It was everything I had been feeling for a while.

Everything she'd been making me feel for a while.

I did like Lauren Jauregui.

And, strangely enough, I was more than okay with it. I've never been sure about my sexuality. Even if I've always been able to appreciate a hot guy; hot girls were way more attractive to me. Did that make me gay? I wasn't sure. I still am not. All I know is that liking a girl is neither a problem, nor a surprise for me.

"Why are you asking me that?" she seemed curious but also almost expecting something. Was there any whence she would like me too? I know she's gay but that didn't mean she was interested in me. Why would she be?

I simply shrugged "Can we not talk about this right now, please?" It would have been weird to tell her if she didn't reciprocate the feeling. I would have made a fool of myself and possibly ruined our friendship.

"Sure" she kissed my temple "But we should go. It's getting dark." She attempted to sit up but I wouldn't move. "Caaaaamz" she whined.

"I don't want to let you go" I mumbled in her neck.

"Me neither, but it's getting cold" she chuckled. "Tell you what! If we move right now, we can cuddle on my couch right when we get back."

"Deal" I got off of her and up on my feet, extending my hand to help her up. She accepted it with a smile and picked up her back as well.

"We totally forgot the cookies" she laughed.

"That leaves more for tonight!" I joined in.

Not even five minutes later, we were in front of her door. As soon as we made our way in, I crashed on her couch and extended my arms for her.

"Let me order the pizza first" she chuckled at my behavior. "Pick something to watch"

I began flipping through the channels but couldn't find anything interesting and went on Netflix instead.

"What do you want on your pizza?" Lauren's voice interrupted my scrolling.

"Anything" I laughed "Surprise me" I resumed my search and felt her join me a few seconds later. "What did you get me?" I sat up to leave room for her to sit.

"It's a surprise" she winked as she sat down and brought my head on her lap so that my entire body was lying on the couch. "What did you find?"

"Not much." I sighed "I was thinking we could watch Orange Is The New Black if you haven't watched it yet"

"I've watched the first three episodes already but you can put it on anyway. I don't mind watching them again." she smiled.

"No. I'll watch them at home. But wait for me to get there so that we can continue to watch together." I smiled back.

"Sure! What do you want to watch then?"

"I didn't find anything else. Maybe we could play twenty questions?" This would be a good way to learn more about her.

"Sounds good to me. You go first."

"What's your full name?"

"Seriously Camz?" she chuckled.

"Hey!" I slapped her thigh playfully "That's an important question!"

"Okay okay" she sighed in defeat "Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado"

"I love it" I turned on my back to be able to see her face while still resting my head on her lap.

"Thanks" she brought her hand to my hair and started playing with it. "What's yours?"

"Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao" I closed my eyes and enjoyed the magic her hands were working on my scalp. "But it doesn't count since you copied my question! You go again!"

"When is your birthday?"

"March 3rd. Yours?"

"June 27th"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Hmmm. Probably blue. What about you?"

"I don't really have one. But I like yellow" I paused and opened my eyes to look into hers "but I love the color of your eyes even more." I smiled sheepishly. Was that too cheesy?

"You're cute" she blushed "Your eyes are amazing too."

"Thanks but they're just brown. Nothing interesting there" I pouted.

"That's where you're wrong" she stroke my cheek with her thumb "They're the kind of brown which reflect so much love that you just want to look at them all day. Every time I lock eyes with you, I feel incredibly safe and loved."

I'm pretty sure I was bright red by that time. "Maybe that's only because of you"

"Oh yeah?!" she raised an eyebrow "Is it my fault your eyes are totally irresistible?"

"Sure it is! I you weren't this perfect, maybe my eyes wouldn't reflect all those things you're talking about" I played along.

"I am not perfect" she stated.

"Yeah you are" I sing-sang because I knew that would annoy her to no end. Thing is, she was not perfect. Nobody was. But, she was pretty close to it.

"Am not" she stuck her tongue out and began tickling me.

"Lauren" I breathed out "Stop… I'm going … to fall!"

"Too bad!" she continued what she was doing and I ended up on the floor like I knew I would.

That didn't stop her though. She joined me on the floor, straddled my waist to keep me there and resumed her attack on my sides.

"Lo!" I managed to shout between two fits of laughter.

"I'm listening" she rested her hands on my sides, ready to continue torturing me if I didn't tell her what she wanted to hear. But I didn't give her that chance as I rolled her on her back and positioned my body on hers, pinning her hands over her head so that she couldn't escape.

Once again, I felt my gaze drifting to her lips.

"Camz" I heard her whisper my name, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Sorry" I mumbled but didn't dare break eye contact.

"You should do it." My eyes went wide. Did she really just say that?! "I mean, if you want to"

Of course I wanted to. I just didn't know what to do. Or how to do it. What if she just didn't want to make it awkward for me? Did she even like me in the same way as I do?

Should I do it?

 **Didn't take time to proofread it as I wanted to post it before going to bed.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

"It's okay Camz" she whispered. She had freed her hands and placed them behind my neck.

It really looked like she wanted it too but I didn't know what to do. It was my first kiss after all. I had no problem with the idea of Lauren being my first kiss. In fact, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way but I didn't want to mess up. She was too important to me.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" she asked gently. Her thumb making its way to my eyebrow to brush it soothingly.

"I don't know what to do" I confessed after what felt like hours.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know" I looked away. I'd never been this embarrassed before. "I want to do it, Lo. I really do" I locked eyes with her "but I don't want to mess it up"

A smile crept up her face and slowly but surely, I felt myself being pulled towards her. I didn't dare make a move. I was too afraid it would ruin everything.

She only stopped when my face was a few inches away from hers, letting me know that I could still back out if I wanted to. I had to make the last move. And God did I want to. I looked at her one last time before closing my eyes and the gap between us.

Our lips pressed against each other's for the first time and I felt so happy. Not only because I was kissing the wonderful girl I was falling for, but because, for the first time in my entire life, I felt wanted, cared for and, most of all, loved.

It only lasted for a few seconds but it was more than enough. I was the one to break the kiss, only to nestle my head in the crook of her neck. I swear I've never smiled so hard.

My arms were hugging her torso while hers were still crossed behind my neck. Both of us were just taking in the moment. This could not be real.

Suddenly, I sat up and looked at her? She seemed surprised by my sudden action but did not comment on it.

"I need to tell you something"

"Go ahead" she encouraged

"Remember when I asked you how to tell if you liked someone?"

"It was like two hours ago, Camz! Of course I remember" she giggled lightly.

"Right" I rolled my eyes "Well, there's something I want to tell you"

"You better not tell me that you realized you liked someone else" she joked. But I could tell that deep within, she was at least a little bit worried there might be someone else.

"See, I met this girl the first day of school and she is by far the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on." I could see her blushing at the compliment "But that's not only that. She is kind and gentle and caring and, I know she's so selfless she's hurting but she does it nonetheless because that's just who she is. You know what I'm talking about?" she was bright red by that time. Even though I didn't mention her name, she was well aware I was referring to her. I mean, who else could I be talking about?

"You probably won't believe me, but the exact same thing happened to me" she winked and it was my turn to try and hide my blushing cheeks. How can someone be this amazing?

"Anyway" I dismissed her "I really like this girl. Like, really like. But I don't know how to tell her. Do you have any advice?"

"Maybe you should just tell her" she whispered almost hopefully.

"Lo?" she nodded softly. I leaned down so that my mouth was by her ear. "I think I'm falling for you" I whispered before shifting so that I could see her face.

Despite her face eating grin, there were tears rolling down her face. She didn't make a move to stop them though. So I did.

"And I think I've already fallen too deep" she whispered back.

"Good" I mumbled before pressing my lips to hers one more time. "These better be happy tears though"

"The best kind" she pulled me into yet another hug. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Believe me, I ask myself the same question every single day" I answered, leaving a light kiss on her cheek.

 _Toc Toc Toc_ we were interrupted by the pizza delivery guy.

"Yay pizza!" I exclaimed. Getting onto my feet and helping Lauren up as well.

"You're such a dork" she laughed before pressing a kiss to my forehead and going for the door while I got comfortable on her couch.

She came back with the box and gave it to me with a small smile "Let's see if I got this right"

I opened the box, only to find my favorite pizza ever, Hawaiian. "You're sooooo good at this!" I took a slice before handing her the box back.

"So. Whose turn was it?"

"I think it's yours."

"Key then" she took a moment to think "What does this makes us?"

"What do you want this to make us?" I asked in return.

"Hey! It was my turn" she pouted.

"Go again then" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Karla Camila Cabello" she took my hands in hers and I could hear my own heart beating in anticipation of what was to come. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't hide my excitement and all but threw myself at her. "Of course I will!" I peppered her neck with kisses, moving to her cheek before finally kissing her mouth, to which she responded immediately.

Hmmmm. I hummed against her mouth. "I don't think I will ever get tired of this"

"Good, me neither" she giggled before bringing me closer.

I smiled contently. I couldn't believe how lucky I actually was to be able to call Lauren mine.

"Lo?" I wandered "Do you want to tell the girls? About us I mean."

I was more than comfortable with the fact that I was falling for a girl; the fact that it was Lauren was just a bonus. But I was aware she had yet to come out to her friends. I knew Mani and Ally would not care but she was afraid she would disappoint them or something.

When I looked up at her face, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. I didn't want to interfere so I settled on playing with her fingers gently. I wanted her to know I was there for her no matter what she decided to do.

"I- I don't- I mean…" she huffed in frustration due to her inability to speak properly.

"That's okay Lo, we don't have to tell them if you are not ready" I kissed her temple.

"I don't want to lose them" she said so low I struggled to catch it.

"Why would you lose them?" I was confused. "Is it because you like girls?" she nodded and I noticed the tears threatening to fall. "Don't cry babe" I went to hug her and she clung onto me like never before.

"What if- What if they don't want to stay near me anymore?"

"Lauren, look at me." I grabbed her chin and laid my left hand on her cheek. "They would be the biggest jerks for doing that. They know you and they trust you just as much as you trust them. I know it didn't go well with your parents but I can promise you this one thing. Ally and Normani will be there for you."

"How can you be so sure?" Tears were running down her face by now.

"Because they're your friends. And not just any friends. You can't choose your family but you chose them for a reason. They are your family now. Just like I hope I will be someday."

"You already are Camz" she pecked my lips. It was my turn to try and prevent my tears from falling.

It was to no avail.

We stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes before Lauren broke the silence.

"I want to tell them" she said firmly.

"I'm so fucking proud of you" I kissed her forehead gently. And I was. I don't think I would have been able to come out to my best friends after having been kicked out of my own house by my parents.

"Can we go to sleep now?" she inquired.

"Of course babe. Whatever you want" I got up and made my way to her room to retrieve my bag in order to change into my pajamas.

"The bathroom's right there" she pointed to the door right across the hallway.

"Thanks. I'll be quick" I pecked her cheek on the way to the bathroom.

It took me a total of five minutes to get ready for bed before entering back the room.

"Wow, that was quick!"

"Told you" I stuck my tongue out even though her eyes were on her laptop's screen.

I sat cross legged on her bed while waiting for her. I was scrolling through my Facebook feed aimlessly. I don't even know why I keep doing that since it's always the same prank videos. It's not like I had any friends from school I was keeping in touch with…

I was brought back to reality when I felt the mattress dipped beside me. Lauren.

"What are you doing?" she leaned her chin on my shoulder to watch the screen.

"Nothing important" I locked my phone before putting it away and turning to her. I noticed she had changed into some shorts and my hoodie. It made me smile. She noticed it and leaned towards me for a kiss. But I turned my head to the side right before she got to my lips.

"Caaaaaamz" she whined. It was way too easy.

"What do I get in return?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "If you let me kiss you, I'll let you kiss me" she grinned.

"Mmmm-kay. That seems fair" I hummed in approval and she cupped my cheeks with both hands before taking my lips in for a short kiss. I appreciate the fact that she didn't want to push me into anything until she knew for sure that I was ready.

"My turn now" I opened my eyes just in time to see her grin before I closed them and leaned in again. As she was about to pull away, I placed my hand behind her neck to prevent her from doing so. She seemed surprised by my action but relaxed quickly.

It wasn't a deep kiss. Just a little longer than the previous ones. I attempted to move my lips against hers and she reciprocated. God, it felt so good!

We parted away after a good 30 seconds but I kept her close and leaned my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath.

"You sure I was your first kiss" Lauren giggled "Cause you're really good at that" she winked as she laid down flat on the bed, pulling me with her.

"Shut up" I shoved her shoulder, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Oooooh" she teased "You're adorable babe!"

I hid my head in her chest. "Kay, bedtime now" I mumbled against the piece of clothing covering her chest.

She switched off the light and brought the covers over the both of us.

"Night Camz" she kissed my temple. I just hummed, too tired to say anything, and tightened my grip around her waist before letting sleep overtake me.

 **Xx –- xXx –- xX**

 _Knock. Knock._

"Are you ready for this?" I turned to my girlfriend. God, it felt so good to refer to her as such.

She nodded and grabbed the handle to let our friends in. It was Sunday, and after spending a very lazy Saturday, Lauren decided she wanted to tell them about us before school on Monday. In case 'anything bad happened'. I knew this would not be the case but still accepted her request.

"Hey guys!" Mani greeted us with a hug, soon followed by the shorter girl.

"So. Not that I'm not happy about being here but why did you seem so nervous over the phone? Is there a problem?" Ally wondered, obviously worried for Lauren.

"Maybe we should go sit down first" she motioned to the couch. The girls went ahead but not without sending her a suspicious glance.

I held Lauren back by catching her wrist "You can always back out Lo"

She seemed to weight out her options for a minute "You'll be there with me right?"

"Of course babe" I intertwined our fingers "Always"

"Let's go then" her nervousness was replaced by the smile I like to see on her face.

We made our way to the couch and stood in front of the girls. "Lo, you're freaking me out! What's going on?" Normani asked after a full minute of silence.

My girlfriend took a glance at me before opening her mouth. "There's something I have to tell you but I don't know how to." She was about to break so I tightened my grip on her hand.

Both girls nodded but stayed quiet, which I was thankful for.

"I like girls" Lauren blurted out "And I'm dating Camila" the tears were now falling freely but she did not make a move to stop them. She was like paralyzed and it pained me to see her like that.

I moved my eyes to the girls on the couch. They were smiling from ear to ear as they got up to engulf Lauren in a necessary hug.

"Lauren babe, why are you crying? You should know that this kind of things doesn't matter to us! We love you for who you are and if you're happy by dating a girl, then so are we!" Ally kissed her temple.

"I love you so much guys!" Lauren's voice cracked.

"Those better be happy tears" Normani teased as she wiped them away. Lauren nodded with a bright smile.

I had stepped away to give them some kind of privacy and watched the scene happily. Tears were filling my eyes but I managed to hold them back.

"Come here babe" Lauren motioned for me to join the group hug.

We separated after a few moments and Mani was the one to talk. "Can I admit something?" we all looked at her in confusion but nodded nonetheless. "I feel like I always knew you were into girls" she turned to Lo. "Since the first day I saw you actually. It's just something that you give off I guess"

"Wow, I didn't know that! Do you think people at school know it too?" she looked worried.

"Who cares?" Ally smiled "We're here for you and that's all that matters, ain't it?" Lauren nodded happily. "Besides, I knew the both of you would end up together someday. You just have it"

Strangely enough, I knew exactly what she meant by that. Lauren and I just clicked. That was like we were meant to get along. Do you know this feeling?

"Anyone up for sushi?" Mani suggested and I beamed. I loooove sushi!

We all piled up in my car and made our way to the mall where the sushi place was.

As we got out of the car, Lauren immediately reached for my hand and it made me smile like never before. She was okay to show the world I was hers. There was no better feeling!

I could hear the girls whispering about how cute we were and I turned around to stick my tongue out.

The dinner went well and we had a lot of fun. We talked about everything and nothing but not once did Lauren's revelation come up. It truly hadn't changed anything.

As we were making our way back to the car, a man came in front of us and blocked our way.

I looked up at him, as did Lauren before turning white. He was fuming with anger and his eyes were fixed on our linked hands while Lauren was seconds away from passing out.

"I'm pretty sure I told you that no daughter of mine would be a dyke!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Lauren's POV_

How the hell did he find me? I thought I had finally gotten rid of him! I thought I could finally be myself and be happy!

Guess I thought wrong.

I wanted to run. Run as far as I could. But I couldn't move. It was like I was petrified. I was able to see and hear everything. Yet, my brain didn't seem to register any of it.

Then, everything became blurry and I felt dizzy.

I had to sit down. Right now.

Last thing I remember are two arms wrapping around me and a voice calling my name.

Then, it all went black.

 **Xx - xXx - xX**

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine and immediately panicked. I tried to sit up but a weight on my torso was holding me down.

My movements caused the sleeping figure to stir awake. Camila.

I let out the breath I was holding and finally relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" My girlfriend crawled up my body to kiss my cheek lovingly.

"Okay, I guess" I sighed, remembering the previous events. "What happened?"

"Well" she sat up and I did the same so that we were facing each other with our knees touching. She interlaced our fingers before continuing. "Somebody who I assume is your dad showed up and you just kind of went blank for a moment before passing out."

I nodded and urged her to continue.

"He was being so rude and…" she paused, unsure of what to say next.

"You can tell me Camz. It's okay." I gave her hand a squeeze.

"He was being really rude to you and I hated seeing you like this. So I told him to leave you alone and he-" her eyes fell to her lap "And then he slapped me."

"He what?!" I got up from the bed and started pacing the room frantically. "I can't believe he did that! This fucking son of a bitch."

I was so angry that I almost didn't catch the whimper coming from the other side of the room.

Almost.

I turned around to the sight of Camila hugging her knees to her chest and rocking herself back and forth. Even though I couldn't see her face, I was pretty sure she was crying. And this was enough for all my anger to vanish in the air.

"Babe" I sat by her side and started rubbing her back "I'm sorry I flipped out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah" her voice was weak and despite the fact that it looked like she had stopped crying, her face was still buried in her knees.

"I'm sorry" my voice cracked as well "I should have done something. I'm so sorry Camz"

"Don't be" she released her knees and looked up. "I am sorry you had to go through that"

I simply shrugged and pulled her in my lap. "What happened after that?"

"Right after he slapped me, you collapsed into my arms. Ally and Mani were handling your father while I was trying to wake you up. They told him to go away if he didn't want them to call the police so he did but he said this wasn't over yet." Her face dropped at the memory.

"That's good. The fact that he left I mean." I explained "Don't worry about it too much okay? He can't do much to me at the moment."

"Okay." The hint of a smile appeared "You still weren't waking up so the girls carried you to the car and brought you here. I didn't know where your keys were so we took you to my room. I hope it's okay with you." She smiled shyly.

"Of course it's okay" I kissed her temple. "Thank you by the way. For defending me and for taking care of me. I don't even know what happened to me."

"You're welcome" she pecked my cheek "Are you feeling better?" she brushed my eyebrow.

"Depends" I teased.

"On what?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"On whether you're going to kiss me."

"Excuse me?" she feigned shock and unwrapped her arms from where they've been resting behind my neck. "I'm the one who's been hurt" she pointed to her cheek. It was barely noticeable but, with a closer look, you could see that it was bruising slightly.

"You're right" I tightened my grip on her waist and got up before turning and lowering her back down on the bed, our bodies barely parting. "Just relax and I will kiss it better then" I winked before leaving a soft kiss on her bruised cheek.

"Better?" I left another kiss.

"M'not sure" she tried to suppress a moan "Maybe you should kiss it some more"

I hummed as I continued my ministration, leaving a trail of kisses from her nose to her left temple. Making sure not to miss an inch.

"It feels so good Lo" she sighed. Her hands made their way under my shirt and gently caressed my sides.

I was completely relying on her by that time but she didn't seem to mind. I was holding my upper body up on my elbows and my mouth descended to her neck. I gently nipped and kissed her neck until I found the spot that made her moan. I could tell she was embarrassed by the sound she had just let slip so I reassured her.

"Relax Babe. Let me make you feel good." I began sucking on the spot I'd found earlier but she tensed under me so I stopped to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I brushed a strand of her hair from her face. She looked like she was seconds away from breaking down.

"Camz, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone so fast."

"Don't apologize. Please. You didn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with." She looked anywhere but at me. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing." Her eyes finally met mine and she continued. "I really like you Lauren. And you're amazing and incredibly beautiful. But I'm not ready for… Well, for… that."

"Whoa there!" I stopped her "Did you think I wanted to have sex with you? Like, right now?"

She was blushing profusely but nodded her head. How does she always manage to be so cute?

"Babe" I waited until she locked eyes with me. "I don't want to have sex with you"

 _Whoa, way to go Lauren!_

"I mean, I want to, eventually. But not right now. I know you're not ready. And, to be honest, I'm not either." I smiled gently. She was lost in thoughts so I settled on playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry" she stated. I was about to respond but she beat me to it. "I should have known you would wait for me to be ready. It's just that, sometimes, I feel like I should give you more. That you deserve better than a 17 years old girl who's never ever been in a relationship."

"Camz" I sighed "Look at me please. This is important and I want you to listen carefully." She obeyed.

"Sex doesn't matter to me. I am with you because I like you the way you are. And you are way more than enough! Don't you ever worry about that! I chose you because you're special. Please don't try and push yourself just to please me. As long as you are happy and comfortable, then so am I."

Our eyes met and I could tell she was taking it all in.

It was only a matter of seconds before a smile appeared on her beautiful face. Then she leaned closer to kiss my forehead. Her lips stayed there as her arms closed around me before bringing us both down on the mattress.

"How do you always manage to make me fall harder for you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Believe it or not, I ask myself the same question every single day!" I commented and pecked her nose. She scrunched it and giggled adorably.

"You're so beautiful" I said without thinking.

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" she teased even though she was blushing like crazy.

"Shut up!" I shoved her shoulder playfully.

"You're so mean to me" she pouted. I couldn't help but lean in to kiss it away.

It was soon to be replaced by a smile as she reciprocated. Much better.

She hummed contently and pulled away, only to snuggle her head in the crook of my neck.

"You should call the girls to let them know you're okay" I heard after a while. It had been so calm I almost fell back asleep.

"Later" I mumbled. I was way too comfy to move away from her to retrieve my phone.

"They must be worried" she tried nudging me but her weak attempts led nowhere. "Come on" she whined "I have to use the bathroom anyway."

"Fine" I groaned as I rolled off of her. I had forgotten that I was too close to the edge and fell off the bed as well.

"And people say I'm the clumsy one" Camila chuckled.

"You are clumsy!" I reminded her as I got on my feet. Well, at least it had woken me up!

"I know" she yawned. I didn't think anyone could be cute while yawning but my girlfriend just proved me otherwise. "You're staring" she commented with a grin. I just shrugged and went to retrieve my phone which was in my jacket, by the door.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you can pick anything you like from my closet" I heard her say, soon followed by the click of the door. She didn't lock it though.

I dialed Ally's number first, knowing she was the one who tended to worry the most. She picked up after the third ring.

" _Hey Lo! How are you doing? Are you feeling better? Do you need anyth-_ "

"Whoa there! Calm down a bit would you?" I chuckled "I'm doing fine. Thanks for bringing me back here."

" _Don't worry about that. I'm glad you're okay_." She seemed to be reassured a bit "I'm _sorry for what happened back there_."

"It wasn't your fault Ally! There's nothing you could have done. Please don't blame yourself." I sighed "If anything, I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess."

" _You didn't do anything wrong Lo, I hope you know that! If there's anything we can do, please let us know._ "

"Thanks. It really means a lot." Tears were threatening to fall once again. But this time, it was because I finally realized how lucky I was to have such good friends. "I should have told you about him sooner. It's just that I wasn't comfortable enough with the whole sexuality thing yet and if I-"

" _I get it Lo_." She cut my rambling gently " _And I understand why you didn't. It's no problem really. I just wish I could have helped you through that. I guess it must have been really difficult and we were not there to help_." She seemed to be about to cry as well.

"Ally, please don't cry! You've been anything but amazing to me. You and Mani were all I needed. You've always been there and I knew all I had to do was tell you what was going on and you would have done your best to help." It was true. The only reason they didn't do anything was because they didn't know anything! "You've been way more than enough. Don't ever think otherwise."

I heard a sniffle on the other line before she spoke again. " _I love you Lo_."

"I love you too Allycat!" I sighed, almost in relief.

" _I'll always be one call away, I hope you know that!_ "

"I know. Thank you so much. For everything."

" _Don't worry_ " she had stopped crying " _I have to go but thanks for calling. I'm really glad you're doing better and that Camila is there with you! I can tell Mani what's going on if you want_."

"That would be great! Love you!"

" _Love you too_ " she said before ending the call.

I was wearing a bright smile. I hadn't realized I had needed a conversation like this one before it happened.

"What got you so smiley?" Camz asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. I jumped a little at the contact because I hadn't seen or heard her coming.

"I talked with Ally" I turned around in her arms and shrugged "I think I needed it."

"I'm proud of you babe" she kissed my forehead before releasing me and sprawling on her bed.

"Wait a minute" I looked at her suspiciously and she raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was smiling if you came in from behind me? I didn't even see you."

She laughed and pointed to something on the wall I had been facing.

"See that thing on the wall?" I turned around and joined in when I noticed what she was talking about. "It's called a mirror, smartass!"

I just blushed in embarrassment and hid my face behind my hands which made her laugh even more.

"Okay that's enough!" I said after a few minutes. That didn't stop her though.

I couldn't deny the fact that she looked and sounded absolutely adorable when she was laughing but I was already embarrassed enough as it was. How come I didn't even notice such a large mirror?

"Come on babe, you have to admit that it was really funny." She said once she had calmed down enough.

"Oh you think this is funny?" she nodded "I'll give you something to laugh about then!"

I jumped on top of her before straddling her waist and attacking her sides furiously. It was only a matter of seconds before her breathing fastened and tears rolled down her face.

"Please" she was hitting my arms to get me to stop but she was so weak I barely felt anything.

"What's the magic word?" I rested my hands on her covered stomach.

"Please?" she tried while wearing that stupid puppy look.

"The magic word was actually 'Unicorn' but I'll accept your 'Pleas' because I love you." I pecked her lips and got off of her.

"Wait" she sat up, her eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

"That the magic word was 'Unicorn'?" I was confused.

"No, after that" she was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh" I said, realizing what had slipped. I could feel my cheeks heat up. I knew I loved her but I hadn't planned on telling her so soon. What if she was not ready yet? What if she didn't feel the same way? The last thing I wanted to do was scare her away.

"Come on Lo, just say it again" she teased, poking my right side with her finger. I grabbed her hand and pinned it next to her head, resuming my straddling position.

"I love you" I whispered, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I love you too" she whispered back. She then crossed her hands behind my neck and brought me in for a kiss. How did she even release her hands from my grip? I was- You know what? Whatever!

This kind was of a new kind. One that we had never shared before. The only thing we wanted to share was love. And it was truly magical!

"I love you so much" I said before placing one last peck on her lips and snuggling into her neck.

All we hear after that was silence. We were both taking in the moment. I've genuinely never felt this happy before.

Being loved by someone you're deeply in love with is just incredible. It surpasses everything else.

What else could I ask for? I had an amazing girlfriend who loved me as much as I love her and the best friends in the world. Who cares if I have no family left right?

"You didn't get changed" Camila noted "Wanna take a shower while I get us some snacks?"

"I could help you and shower afterwards?" I offered

"You're sweet" she pecked my cheek "But sandwiches shouldn't be that hard to make. Is Nutella okay?"

"You're kidding right?!" she looked confused "That's like the best food ever! Of course it's okay!"

"Good" she smiled before pushing me off of her in order to get up "I left a towel on the sink and you can pick any clothes you like."

"Sounds good." I got up as well and made my way to the bathroom, leaving a peck on her cheek on my way out.

The shower felt really good and I was able to relax and clear my head a bit. The only thing I couldn't seem to forget was my reaction to my father.

I knew he'd fucked me up from a young age but I've always felt like I would be okay once I moved out. Why did he have to come back into my life.

It was obvious I didn't want him to and we both knew he didn't care about my wellbeing or my happiness. And in some fucked up, twisted way, I was okay with it.

If he wasn't there to take care of me, I would do it myself. And hopefully, Camila would stay right by my side to make sure I didn't do anything too stupid.

I didn't realize I had been doing nothing but staring into space while the hot water hit my back, until Camila knocked on the door to check up on me.

"Lo, are you okay? It's been a while." I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry! I'll be out in a minute" I replied before turning off the water and getting out of the shower, quickly wrapping myself in the towel that was left for me. That was when I realized I would have to get out in order to get clothes for Camila's closet.

I decided to put my bra and underwear back on under my towel as to not make either of us uncomfortable. Especially after the evening's events.

She didn't seem to notice me as she was concentrated in writing in her black notebook.

I took that as my chance to get dressed unnoticed. I grabbed a red sweater and some shorts, quickly getting into them before turning around. Only to come face to face with a blushing Camila.

She was quick to avert her eyes but I could tell she had been staring. For how long, I didn't know. But definitely long enough.

"Did you have to pick this sweater?" she giggled, trying to change the subject while motioning to the gigantic piece of clothing. I couldn't even understand why she owned it since she was smaller than me.

"Yep!" I teased "There is no better feeling that when your clothes is big on you!" That only seemed to make her laugh even more. What was so funny about it? It was her sweater after all.

"What?" I asked when I understood she wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

"It's 'clothes are big on you' babe" she was wearing an amused look at my puzzled expression "It's a plural"

"No!" I retorted "not necessarily, because clothes is like a singular thing that encompasses a plural. It's like a family!"

"Nuh-uh" she shook her head "it doesn't make sense!"

"You know what? I'm gonna look it up!" I threw myself next to her on the bed where I left my phone.

"You know what? I'm gonna look it up faster!" she shot back playfully "Let's settle this with the old typing skills"

 _Ugh-_ I groaned as I waited for the Internet to cooperate "It does make sense! I've always said it that way!"

"That's not the proper grammar" she looked over at me while also waiting for the page to load. "I'm doing for your own good" she laid her hand on my thigh.

"Shut up" I shoved her away, almost making her fall off the bed "Look it!" I shoved my phone in her face for her to read "Clothes cannot be 'is', it says it's impossible!"

"What?" she was confused "Wait!" I realized what I just read. She was right all along.

"Oh. You're right" I sighed, taking my phone back.

"Told you" she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Okay! That's enough!" I straddled her stomach.

"No it's not" she rolled us over, resulting in her laying her whole body on mine. "I just proved the Grammar Queen wrong!"

"Who told you about this?!" I asked, astonished.

"Mani" she grinned.

"Of course" I sighed at the old nick name my friends had given me back in 9th grade. "Can we sleep now?"

She nodded and snuggled her head into my chest. "Night Lolo, love you"

"I love you too Camz" I said as I kissed her forehead and tightened my embrace. "Night"


	10. Not a Chapter (don't hate me)

Hi everyone,

I'm sorry this is not a chapter.

I've just not been feeling up for writing much lately and I'm sorry.

I have been more onto Zadison (Zoe and Madison from AHS) lately and I don't know if you'd like me to continue this story at the same time.

If some of you want me to continue I will, but if not, I'll just write my Zadison fanfic and then come back to this one later (don't ask me when cause I have no fucking idea x))

Anyway, if you want to go read my Zadison story, it'll be great to see you there ! :)

Let me know what you think, and also if you have some ideas for what's next for Camren ahaha

Thank you for your comments :*

See you later suckers


End file.
